Under this project, a state-of-the-art repository for the storage of biospecimens for human epidemiology is operated. The repository activities include: sample receipt and distribution; ambient and low temperature storage of environmental and biological specimens; computerized sample inventory maintenance; maintain QC and QA programs; development or identification of biospecimen collection and storage conditions to preserve specimen and target analyte integrity; support to field centers in collection procedures, equipment, materials, and sample transportation, as requested. This contract supplies support for Human molecular epidemiology research.